Son of Thanatos in the world of my hero academia
by Zorro105
Summary: A boy named zach wake up one morning to discover he had wings on his back and 5 years later found out he was the only son of the greek gof Thanatos
1. The-reveal

Hello my name is Zachary but call me Zach for short. This is the story of how me and my friends became the saviors of the multiverse.the story began when I was just five years old.

One day I woke up in the night due to unbearable pain in my back.i screamed for my mom as it seared. I touched my back just to feel something soft and like feathers. When my mom got there she asked me in a panicked tone "Zach what's wrong I heard you scream".

I answered her saying "mom I had a searing pain in my back and when I felt my back I felt something soft and like feathers can you take a look".

She looked at my back and gasped "you have wings on your back".

I say with a bright smile on my face "awesome Imma practice starting tomorrow".

My mom laughs "ok sure but be careful".

I roll my eyes thinking I'm not stupid but say "I will".

.

Mom says"ok go back to bed bed" she says this ad she walks out the door and closes it.

I went back to bed after setting an alarm clock. I woke up two hours earlier and got ready for School then went out to practice till school started and would go for another hour after.

This went on for about 5 years and Im able to fly a decent bit maybe about 100 feet high and at speeds of like 45 mph.one day while at school I heard a voice in my head that sounded strange and dark but yet strangly familer and warm. It said hellow sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner. I look around and thought who said that to me. The voice answers I am your father I am speek to you in Your mind I'll tell you everything but first you must know that everything In Greek mythology is real and I am your father a Greek god.

Taken aback i asked in my head ok who are you and why contact me now. It answerd I am the Greek god of death Thanatos why contact you know because I and your mother have talked and she agreed to let me pick you up when you get off school and take you to my place for a little bit.

After shock wore off I went back to my work while taking with him about Greek mythology from him to other gods to heros and monsters. Later the bell rang and I headed to the car rider line where I saw a man with a black tux anf a face that is so pale he looks more dead then alive with black hair and eyes that are like black orbs just like mine. he looked at me and usherd for me to walk to him.i followed and walked to him where he said with a year in his eye "I'm sorry I have been absent from your life but because of what's going on I was finally allowed to come and see my only child."

I look at him and hugged him saying "don't worry It's fine at least you are here now dad"

He hugged me back and said "we need to go to my home"

I was about to ask why but he quickly grabbed my and used shadow travel to take us there.


	2. The-prophecy

When we next appeared I felt slightly wozzy and a bit light headed. As of my body was flipped inside out.And back again. When I look around i see a I'm in a hallway of a castle that walls are black And light lowly by red torches. I think what is this place as I say"am I dead."

Thanatos gave a slight chuckle and said "no child you are not dead this is simply my palace in the underworld."

I think ok that's cool but why the heck did you bring me here but said "ok so why am I here."

Thanatos said all will be revealed soon I promise just know your are the hero we need. Will call you later tonight to talk with you me and Lord Hades."

I ask him "so dad where am I to go while I wait"

He said "your room I'll show you" he says as he leads me there and hands me a map of the castle. I open the door and saw a room with a dresser that has all my clothes in it. A bookshelf that has all my books and more about everything from booked about Greek mythology to fiction. And a bed with a black blanket and pil7low.Next to the bed was a small night stand with a lamp on it

I then walked in as my dad shadow traveled away I headed to my bed where I saw four things. One was a necklace with a stygian iron chain and a leg that looked like a Pearl except black in color. the.second was a bracelet made again of stygian iron with a scythe charm on it. The third was a Ring with a beautiful quartz skull on it. The last was a note explaining how to use the items properly.

After reading the instructions I took the necklace and put it on. Once it was on I tapped the the black orb there times as it started unfolding and suronded my body. Surrounding everything bur my eyes, nose,and most of my wings. The exception was the small part at the base of my wings where it was very sensitive. It looked like having medieval arrmour of stygian iron and black in color. Despite all that it felt very wight less. I than tapped the center of my chest two times where the back orb was and It retracted back to the necklace.

I then took the bracelet and tapped the scythe pendant twice and then throw it up. In the air and it turned into a beautiful looking scythe made of stygian iron. As it feel I caught it than tapped the button on the handle turning it back to a bracelet as I put it on my right arm.

After those two I grabbed the Ring and put it on my left hand. I then pressed the skull three times as began transforming wrapping around my arm. It formed a beautiful round sheild made of stygian iron and an elegant marble skull on the front. I then pushed the button on the back of the sheidl turning it back into a ring on my finger.

After that I heard a message form the intercom saying "can Zachary Taylor pls head to the throne room now"I heard it and thought that was quick as I grab the map and began heading to the throne room

10 minutes later

Ten minutes later I walk into the throne room to see my "dad sitting next to my Uncle Hades. I walk in and now on one knee. Hades waved his hand saying"pls stand up I'm not a fan of those formalities." I then stand up and look at them

"so what is it you wish to speak to me about Lord Hades" I say looking at him"

He looked back at me and answered "pls call me Hades no need for formalities. Anyways the reason I called you here is to talk to you about a quest you see there is a prophecy. that say and I quote

From the abyss the morning star shall crawl

To bring a reign of endless terror upon the skyies above He will come and bring with him an endless night to raise himself up But a shining light of heroes shall appear led by the first son of death The only hope for the universe. The heroes shall cross the endless star ocean and one of them shall breath their last breath In the fight for all that is and ever was"

I looked at him dumbfounded thinking what the fuck is going on "I now why you want me here because I'm the first son of death right"

My dad looks at me glumly and nodded his head "I wish my son did have to but from the prophecy it seems you must but me and hades have decided to give you our blessings to grow your strength" he says this and stood up and walked to me and put his finger on my head and Said "I Thanatos the god of death offer you my blessing"

I look up and said "I Zachary Taylor accept you're blessing" as I said this I started feeling power start surging through my body. My aura glowed deep black with a hint of death then was gone. Next hades gave me his blessing but after I said I accept I felt power surge and then everything went black.

\--

Authors note- shoutout this story is a collaboration with thed4rksavior i hand the hero's side while he does the villan side of you want the full story read his side of it


	3. Training

I woke up on my black bed in my room. I saw that my father was there and I felt a ton of power course through my vains. I ask my father "what is this power I feel"

My dad looked at me with a loving worries father and said "the blessings me and Hades gave you new abilities that we will have to train"

I started to sit up and said"what will I do when I finish training I can not stay here forever because of the Prophecy"

He looked down at me with sorrow and said "no unfortunately you can't after you train here for four years we will send you to ua to look for some of the heroes in the Prophecy"

I say with a slight smile "So when will we start training for ua"

He looked at me smiling at my enthusiasm and said"we willl start whenever you are ready but I wish to assess your abilities today"

I get up excite and looked at him saying excited"we only got four years no time to waste right"

He looked Happy and said "your correct let's go" then he grabbed my shoulder and we began sinking into the shadows when we next appeared we were in a circular room set up like a training dojo

I look around and said after a couple minutes of aw at the place "so where do we start" I say looking at him.

He said "I want to assess your skill with your wings unfold then and fly your faster down that hall there" he says as he points to a giant straight tunnel in the wall

I nod and unfolded my wings and flew up a little then jetted down the tunnel reaching mock 1 speeds and then came back and landed Next to him and said "ok now what"

He then looked at me and said "well since you can fly amazing we will spend one year learning combat the next year at shadow control then a year learning nercromancy the last year someone special should be coming"

I said "ok so how do I learn combat"

He answered my question saying"with the deceased Achilles he will train you in the way to fight with your Scythe and armour"then he summoned the deceased hero Achilles then shadow traveled away

Achilles looked at me and said "so you are Zach well get your weapons and armor and let's Begin by you attacking me"

I nodded and took of my bracelet and turned it into a Scythe and unfolded my armour. I then charge at him and he side steps and knocked me on the side with the pummel of his sword. I try swinging my scythe back at him and doged and kicked my legs out from under me and when I fell he put his sword to my neck and said do you yield I look up and in a dafeted tone I said"yes I yeilde" after that he instructed me in my mistakes

This went on for a year he would spar me and then instructed me on my mistakes once this year was tone I was a very talented scythe user then the next year thanatos Taught me how to use shadow manipulation and I became very gifted then the next year I was thaught necromany by Hades when I was thirteen I was able to summon at least a good twenty-five to fifty soilders at once.u

When I was thirteen I was called to the throne room and so I shadow traveled there and looked up at them and asked "why have you summoned me Lord Hades and father"

Hades looked at me with a smile and said we have someone we would like you to meet"

at that moment a 13 year old with black hair a white face and big black wings walked in and said "hello I am Diablo son of Hades"

I looked back and said "hello Diablo I am Zach son of thanatos"

He nodded and we looked back at thanatos and Hades then thanatos spoke "Zach this is a child we believe to be a part of the Prophecy as well and since you have. Both been training for three years for the Next year you only need to spar with each other once a week until the week before ua starts.

Me and Diablo would become as close as brothers over the next week I learnt that he was a skilled sword fighter and a powerful user if geokinisis this went on till the weak before ua starts we are currently both 14 years old as we were called back to the throne room

Authors note

I don't own either Percy Jackson or my hero academia the only thing that is mine are my oc's anyways as a mentioned last chapter a friend is doing the villan side well the first two chapters are up and it's titled The Soldiers of Sammael


	4. Quirk-apprehension

I grabbed Diablo by the shoulder and sank into the shadows with him appearing infront of the throne room.

I looked at are dad's and said"yes Father why have you called us"

Thanatos speaks First "you are one week away from going to ua. You didn't have to take the exam since me and Hades talked to the principal and he agreed to let you in on what they call recommendation also we prepared a house for y'all with a kitchen,a game room,a dining room,and a living room on the first floor. On the second floor there is 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms we have already decorated it but you will be moving there today"he then gave me the address

We nodded and both said bye to their parent and I then grabbed his shoulder and traveled infront of the house. When we got their we both winced from the pain of the sun hitting our eyes since we have been in the underworld for four years. When our eyes eventually adjusted we headed inside and explored. The next seven days flew by until it was finally time to go to ua.

Ok

I woke up got dressed and eat breakfast then I meet with Diablo and he said "I'm so excited bro aren't your anyways let's go before were late"

I reply"I'm excited to anyways let's go" I then grabbed his shoulder and shadow traveled to class we both sat down next to each other in the back of the room and kids started piling in then aizawa came in and said that today he'd be testing are abilities and the lowest score will be expaled so we head out to a area outside.

He explained that we are doing this cause we weren't allowed to use our quirks in middle school so we can use are quirks today

The first test was the 50-meter dash where I came in first since I shadow traveled to the end of the race. The second place was Diablo since he we at the speed goight there. The third place winner was a guy named idea.

After that we did the grip strangth test which we did average on surprisingly a girl named Emily did the best with out even using a power from what I can tell. Then came the standing long jump where me and Diablo used geokinisis and shadow Manipulation to propale areselfs up to the atmosphere.

We both did ok on the sustained long jump but when it came time to do the pitch throw I step up first and opened up a shadow portal I then three the ball but got wrapped up in steal hard bandages with aizawa having red eyes he saw the ball fall and it read infinity since I threw it to tarturas the endless pit. He said "how is your quirk not erased"

I look at him and said plainly"I don't technically have a quirk but me you and Diablo talk after school ok" we continued and Diablo also got infinity by opening a crack in Earth and dropping it to tarturas also a girl named uraraka also got infinity by making it levitate for ever. He also later erased a boy named izukus quirk but then izuku showed him up by not breaking hole hand just his finger tip and aizawa said he would break his hole hand and was worthless after one punch.

The events were over and me and Diablo took first and second respectively the last place person was izuku midoriya but aizawa reveled he was never gonna expell someone it's was a lie to push them with that sigh if relief we headed to a class called hero class.

"

So we entered the classroom and then me and Diablo sat in the back. Then later joined by a reluctant Emily who sat and glared at us and asked" how do you guys have so many quirks"

I looked at Diablo then we both nodded and I said"promise to believe us"

She. Started laughing and said"I won't promise you anything"

Diablo pretending he didn't hear that said "we are dimigods zach is the son of thanatos while I'm the son of Hades"

She said mocking us "your stupid if you believe you could be descended from gods who don't exsist"

We stayed quiet and looked serious so she said "you can't possibly believe that"

Then the claiming symbols appeared over our heads and ares claiming symbol appeared over hers

She said "and that pathetic light is supposed to prove exactly what"

She then had a red circle with a hogs head appear over her head. Suprised I asked he to meet us at the end of the day and we will explain ok?reluctently she agreed to meet with the us.

Then all might entered the room and reveled himself as our teacher he said to go get your hero costume and come out side me and Diablo simply pressed the necklace we each own as my black armour and his red armour unfold from it we then walked out to ground Gamma.


End file.
